Inject me with your love
by Orignallyunique3
Summary: Feelings are shared between Odd and Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich . But what will happen when XANA finds out? will he use them for his own use? AxO and some UxY rated T for safty
1. Chapter 1

**~Second fan fiction: 3hehe hope you enjoy: 3! ~**

Odd's X Aelita's P.O.V

_Odd was outside he was leaning on a huge oak tree there was a fog and it was a thick as pea soup and it was night out the only light Odd had was the moonlight no one was out. Until her heard small quite footsteps. He looked up and saw Aelita and smiled. Aelita came closer and closer to him. " Hey Odd " Aelita said with a small smile. _

_"Hey Aelita" Odd said smiling. Aelita got closer to him her breasts on his chests. Odd smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Aelita's small waist. _

_Aelita smiled "Oh Odd" Aelita said cute like. _

_"Aelita" Odd said reaching for her lips. Aelita was doing the same. _Until

THUD! Odd landed on his back on the hard floor.

"Ow! Ulrich what did you do that for?" Odd asked rubbing his head.

"Because you weren't waking up! I tried everything and you wouldn't wake up" Ulrich said.

"Well gee you could of done it nicer" Odd said looking at Ulrich slightly angry.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and looked at Odd. "Well go get dressed and I'll wait for you outside in the hallway" Ulrich said turning to the door. Odd nodded and Ulrich went outside. Odd went into his closet and pulled out his clothes. He's been having the having the same dream every night him and Aelita outside foggy moonlight that part has always happen but they never got to the next part. But that dream also kept him away from dating other girls or letting down girls who asked him out in the past two weeks. This never happen before with him. Never. He also got founder of Aelita after she got materialized. Like at first he was all flirting around with her in Lyoko but without it being noticeable. But now it's different it's almost like Aelita put a spell on him. Odd finished getting dressed and turned to the door until a small bark came from his draw that he kept Kiwi in.

"Arf arf!" Kiwi barked.

Odd went over to the draw and opened it and smiled. "Heyy there my diggity dog" Odd said happily.

Kiwi wagged his tail and licked Odds face. Odd smiled "Okay listen buddy I have to go now I promise I'll be back later" Odd said.

"Arf arf" Kiwi barked meaning 'okay'

Odd smiled and turned around and walked out the door.

Odd and Ulrich walked down the hallway.

"So really you tried everything?" Odd asked cuorisly with his hands behind his head.

"Yes I tried dumping water on you, putting ice down your back everything you just wouldn't wake up" Ulrich said looking at Odd.

"You put ice down my back?" Odd asked, "Funny I didn't even feel it" Odd said with a big goofy grain.

Ulrich rolled his eyes "Yea I know because you didn't wake up" Ulrich said sarcastically as he opened the door and went outside.

They walked to the cafe and grabbed their trays and sat in there usual spots with Aelita and Yumi and Jeremy. Only thing was Jeremy wasn't there.

"Hey guys" Ulrich said putting his tray down.

"Hey" Odd said putting his tray down.

"Heyy" Yumi and Aelita said .

"Say where's Einstein?" Odd asked sitting down.

"Probably working on his computer," Yumi said reaching for her orange juice.

"Yea probably" Ulrich said as he cutting a piece of waffle while Odd just cut up the pieces and scoffing it down.

"We'll probably just see him in class" Odd said mouth full of waffle.

"You guys will I'll just see him at lunch" Yumi said.

"He's probably seeing if XANA has something in store for us" Aelita said cutting a piece of waffle.

"Yea probably"Yumi said.

_Ring Ring! _The bell rang and everyone got up dumped leftovers in their tray and walked off to class.

**~In class~**

As soon as Aelita, Odd and Ulrich got into class Jeremy was already there no one else was there yet besides them. Aelita, Odd and Ulrich all took their usual sets.

"So Einstein does XANA have anything in store for us?" Odd asked putting his elbow on the desk and his hand on his cheek.

Jeremy shook his head "No turns out today might be a quite day" Jeremy said.

Aelita and Odd, Ulrich all nodded in relief. Everyone then came in and the teacher came in and class started.

**~End of class~**

_RING RING! _ The bell rang and everyone got up. As Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy got up and walked out the door. All of sudden "Odd! Odd!" shouted a voice that sounded so sweet and calm. Odd turned around to see a girl with long wavy blonde hair and pink streaks in her side bangs running towards him. She was dressed in plaid mini skirt and black tank top and red converse it was a girl from the math class her name was Layla. Odd turned to Ulrich and the rest.

"Go on I'll meet you in gym" Odd said.

"Okay we'll see you in gym" Ulrich said.

"See you later" Aelita said in a sweet voice.

Odd turned to Layla who was holding her knees looking down panting.

"Hey you okay?" Odd asked curiously.

"Yea I'm fine" Layla said now standing straight up.

Odd smiled a little "okay" Odd said.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or making you late but I wanted to ask you something" Layla said kind of in a nervous tone.

"Good ahead shoot" Odd said even though he probably already knew the question.

"Well I wanted to know...If you want to go out to a movie tonight just me and you" Layla said nervous and blushing.

'_Oh great I knew this question was coming and I don't want to hurt her maybe I should let her down gentle' _Odd thought. Odd sighed and looked at Layla whose eyes now look as big as a lost puppy.

"I'm kind of busy tonight maybe next time okay?" Odd said hoping he didn't hurt her.

Layla looked down and sighed "Alright" and walked off.

**~In gym~**

Odd and Aelita were walking the track while Ulrich was playing soccer and Jeremy was sitting on the belchers reading something on computers.

"So what happen?" Aelita asked curios.

"Nothing same old same old she asked me out" Odd said having his hands behind his head.

"What did you say?" Aelita asked looking at Odd with a curios look on her face.

Odd sighed "I said maybe next time" Odd said.

"Why? Usually you say yes," Aelita said.

"Well right now I like someone else" Odd said.

"Really who?" Aelita asked curios.

Odd sighed and looked at Aelita.

"I can't tell" Odd said looking down.

"Why not?" Aelita said

"Because I don't think she likes me," Odd said

"How do you know? Who is she anyway?" Aelita asked curios

"Guess" Odd said

"Well is she in our gym class or any of them?" Aelita asked.

"Yes in a matter of fact yea she is in the class right now" Odd said with a slight smile.

"Well then go ask her out you have nothing to lose" Aelita said smiling slightly.

"Okay" Odd said smiling looking at Aelita.

Aelita looked at Odd having a strange but good feeling.

"Aelita if you're not busy tonight want to go to a movie and eat dinner at a restraint?" Odd asked hopefully.

A big smile came across Aelita's face and she blushed "No I'm not busy tonight

**~Hope you enjoyed :3~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Sorry for not updating sooner XP busy busy XPPP so here we go Ulrich and Yumi's P.O.V ;D~**

UlrichXYumi's P.O.V

Ulrich was in the locker room dialing his combo to his locker . Chatter was going around in the locker room everyone was earthier talking about girls or sports Ulrich really didn't join the locker room chatter until Odd got in. '_Were's Odd?' _ Ulrich thought opening his locker. Until he heard happy humming that sounded like Odd happy humming . Usually Odds happy humming means one of two things 1.A girl asked him out and he's going out with her some were around this week or 2. He asked a girl out and she answered yes. Odd got to his locker Ulrich turned to him.

"Well you seem awfully happy did a girl ask you out?" Ulrich said getting out normal clothes.

"Yes" Odd said dialing his locker combo.

"Let me guess it was that girl that ran up to you after math?" Ulrich asked putting on his green shirt.

"Yea she asked me out but I didn't accept" Odd said getting out his clothes.

Ulrich got his shirt on and looked at Odd in shock. "Whoa let me get this staright you got asked out by a girl and you said no?" Ulrich asked still in shock.

"I didn't exactly say no I just said I was busy tonight to let her down easy" Odd said putting his pants on.

"You still said no which is pretty shocking" Ulrich said putting his pants on.

"Eh well I like someone else" Odd said .

"And you plan on asking her out?" Ulrich asked .

"I already did" Odd said smiling while putting his shoes on.

"Oh really who is she?" Ulrich asked putting his shoe on.

"Guess she's someone in our group" Odd said tying his shoe.

Ulrich looked at Odd before he could tie his shoe thinking '_no it can't be Yumi ... It can't be...Aelita?' _Ulrich thought .

"Give up?" Odd asked finishing tying the other shoe.

"I think I have a good idea" Ulrich said smirking .

"Okay then if you do tell it to me in my ear" Odd said as he finished tying his shoe and stood up .

Ulrich looked up and finished tying his shoe and looked up he put his mouth to Odds ear . "Aelita?" Ulrich whispered lowly just in case if Jeremy came up to them.

Odd looked and with a slight smile on his face nodded.

"Really?" Ulrich whispered .

Odd nodded "Yea" Odd whispered . Ulrich looked at Odd still in shock . _'Who would of thought? Odd liking Aelita' _ Ulrich thought .

"since when?" Ulrich asked curios walking to the door.

"Since her materilzation really they were just small feelings then later on it grew into more and then...I started having dreams about her and me and stuff and then I stopped asking girls out and accepting girls asking me out and then I just couldn't take it anymore and asked her out" Odd said walking to the door.

"wow" Ulrich said in shock as the got to the door

"Yup" Odd said with a smile putting his hands behind his head.

"So when are you going to ask Yumi out?" Odd asked looking at Ulrich.

Ulrich looked at Odd blushing slightly "Were just friends nothing more Odd" Ulrich said seriously.

"Mhmmm yea right" Odd said .

Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Listen I see how you look at her and how jealous you get when another guy asks to borrow her homework to copy off of " Odd said.

Ulrich sighed knowing how right Odd was.

"Listen you need to ask her out before another guy does someone we all know" Odd said .

_'William' _ Ulrich thought .

"I guess your right Odd" Ulrich said with a sigh.

"So why don't you just ask her out?" Odd asked looking at Ulrich. "It's not like she's going to bite your head off" Odd said.

"I don't know I just get..." Ulrich said before he got cut off.

"Shy? Nervous?" Odd asked.

Ulrich looked at him "It's not that" Ulrich said

"Why You really like her so why don't you ask her out?" Odd asked

"I don't know!" Ulrich shouted slightly.

"Okay okay no need to bite off my head" Odd said jokingly.

Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Okay listen lets make a deal if Aelita gives me a kiss tonight even on the cheek then you have to ask Yumi out" Odd said looking at Ulrich .

Ulrich looked at Odd "Fine deal but it has to be a double date You and Aelita with me and Yumi" Ulrich said .

"Okay" Odd said as he stuck out his hand for a Ulrich to shake.

Ulrich stuck out his hand and they shook hands.

**-In lunchroom-**

Yumi was sitting at the lunch table tapping her plastic fork on the metal trey . _'Were are they?' _Yumi thought . Then she heard some humming. It sounded like Aelita a bit . Yumi turned and there she saw the pink haired girl happily humming walking to the table . Aelita got to the table and put her trey down and plopped herself down .

"Well you seem happy" Yumi said looking at Aelita.

Aelita looked over at Yumi and smiled and nodded.

"Well? what is it?" Yumi asked curiosly.

Aelita turned and smiled and bought her mouth to Yumi's ear and whispered lowly in her ear . "Odd asked me out" Aelita said in a low whisper.

Yumi looked and thought _'Wow.. who would of thought those two' _.

"So when did this happen?" Yumi asked curios .

a light shade of red came across Aelita's face "Gym" Aelita said smiling slightly.

Yumi looked and smiled Yumi was truly happy for Aelita she was honestly but slightly jealous came over her and she wondered _'When will Ulrich finally ask me out?' _ Yumi wondered . Until

"Hey guys!" Odd .

"Hey" Said Ulrich.

Yumi snapped out of her thought and turned to Odd and Ulrich who was putting down his trey.

"Heyy" Aelita said cheerfully.

"Hey guys" Yumi said as she stored her thoughts in the back of her mind and tried not to think about it . Although she had one thought wondering around in her head _'Why hasn't Ulrich asked me out yet?' _Yumi thought about that through out the whole lunch period.

**~Oooo ;D so Odd and Ulrich made a deal (which most girls don't like to be betted on . ) and our poor Yumi is left with that one thought ): hope you enjoyed ;D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Sorry for not updating o.o I've been busy with a forgine exchange o.o she left me a week ago D": I freaking miss her 33 any who here you go XD~**

**OddXAelita**

**~After classes~**

Odd walked into the door room _'Hmmm Ulrich is probably still at practice' _ Odd thought as he grabbed his towel , shampoo and soap and walked to the shower stalls. As he walked to the showers he wondered how Aelita would kiss and how good she possibly was. _'It would be her first time she'll probably kiss soft' _Odd thought as he got to the showers. He was thinking about bringing her to a scary movie he thought maybe she'll jump into his lap or maybe even kiss him . Odd got to the showers and kept thinking about the night .

**~After Shower~**

Odd went back into the door room . He looked around _'No Ulrich still' _Odd thought as he got in. He opened the draw were Kiwi was in .

"Arf arf!" Kiwi barked which meant _'I missed you!'_

"I missed you too my diggity dog" Odd said as he put Kiwi down to get some air.

Odd opened up the closet and pulled out some clean clothes and put them on he kept thinking about how tonight would go. He took out a can of axe temptation and sprayed it all over him. Ulrich then came in .

Ulrich started coughing "Ugh Odd what are you spraying?" Ulrich asked through a cough.

"Axe" Odd replied.

Ulrich went over to his bed and berried his face in his pillow to block out the smell.

"Ugh it's such a strong sent which one are you using?" Ulrich asked his face still in the pillow.

"Axe temptation" Odd said putting the can down.

Ulrich rolled his eyes "Temptation really Odd? you think that going to get Aelita to kiss you?" Ulrich asked.

"Hey you never know when your going to be needing it. You might even need it for when you go on that date with Yumi" Odd said with a smirk on his face.

Ulrich sat quietly thinking of a comeback.

Odd grabbed his cell phone and wallet. "Well I'm going to pick up Aelita see you later" Odd said as he opened the door and went to pick up Aelita.

**~In Aelita's room~**

Aelita put down her brush and put on her strawberry flavored lipgloss. She put on her perfume and put her wallet and cell phone in her purse. _Knock knock. 'must be Odd' _Aelita thought excitedly. Aelita opened the door and there Odd was standing there with a cute smile.

"Ready Princess?" Odd said as he arm looped his arm to Aelitas. Aelita smiled and nodded . Aelita closed her door and they walked down the hall. _'Wow he smells really good...He smells like Irish spring and Axe' _Aelita thought . Odd looked and saw Aelita put on some lipgloss and smelled her perfume _'Wow Aelita smells really good..Like .. Raseberries and vanilla' _Odd thought. Usually the girls Odd dated usually smelt flora like but Aelita smelt like raseberries and vanilla which was something Odd was not use to but he kinda liked it.

**~At the movies~**

They got to the movies Odd went over to the ticket booth. "Two tickets for Prianha in 3D" Odd said as he got out the money. Odd knew this was a scary movie maybe a little to scary but he was hoping Aelita would jump into his lap or kiss him. Odd grabbed the tickets and gave the guy the money . Odd gave Aelita her ticket and they went inside. They went to the snack stand. "One large bucket of popcorn and one orange fanta and one cherry coke" Odd said. Aelita reached into her purse for her wallet until she felt someone's hand on hers. She felt little sparks due to the little touch. She looked up and blushed slightly.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked

"I-I wanted to help you pay for the snacks" Aelita said

"No need too I have it all covered" Odd said smiling warmly. Aelita smiled and closed her purse. The snacks came and Odd put down the money and went into the theater.

**~In the theater~**

Odd and Aelita got in the theater they sat all the way in the back. They sat down. "Well what do you know we got here just in time the movie is starting Odd said with a smile. The movie started.

**~After Movie~**

Odd and Aelita came out laughing . Not exactly the reaction Odd wanted but it was okay at least they were having fun.

"That was so funny! that one girl that started screaming in the front of us" Aelita said through a laugh

"Yea and that guy that said 'Oh shit' really loudly" Odd said laughing. They both laughed for a bit . Odd looked at the time "Well it's nine o'clock want to go get a quick bite? and head back?" Odd asked. Aelita looked and nodded. They started walking to the pizza shop. Odd stopped dead in his tracks before getting any further . "Odd what's wrong?" Aelita asked worriedly. Odd was looking up at the sky . The stars were twinkling like little diamonds in the sky the moon was full and but only something was a little bit different about it tonight it didn't glow white it glowed a bit pinkish.

"No nothing is wrong Aelita..It's just that" Odd turned to Aelita looking into her emerald green eyes and holding her hands close to his chest. Aelita looked into Odds grayish sliverish eyes that almost sparkled. "What is it ?" Aelita asked.

"I'm having so much fun with you tonight" Odd said loving like.

Aelita smiled cutely "I'm having alot of fun with you too Odd" Aelita smiled she sorta knew were this was going. Odd wrapped his arms around Aelita's small little waist Aelita wrapped her arms around Odd neck. Odd moved closer . Their lips almost touching. Thats when Aelita did the unexpected and kissed him first. She kissed softly but yet so much electricty running through both their bodies. It felt like tiny fireworks going off. Odd looked back into Aelita's emerald eyes and smiled . "Lets get going to the pizza shop and get back" Odd said smiling. Aelita smiled and nodded. And they walked to the pizza shop.

**~AWWWW :D! how cute ;D they kissed :D! awww! now lets see if Ulrich will keep his end of the deal ;D hope you enjoyed~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Alright so now it's Ulrich's turn maybe hopefully he'll ask Yumi out lets see~**

UlrichXYumi

Ulrich was fighting to stay awake until Odd got back. "Come on you have to stay awake" Ulrich said to himself. He did everything to stay awake he even drank coffee to stay awake (now he probably won't be able to go to sleep) . The door creeked a bit. "Odd is that you?" Ulrich turned his head quick.

"No it's Sissi of course it's me" Odd said jokingly.

Ulrich rolled his eyes "Ha ha ha funny" Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Hey I was just joking calm down buddy" Odd said walking in.

"I waited up all night for you! " Ulrich said almost snapping.

"Well then Mister mom" Odd said sarcastically

Ulrich again rolled his eyes "Just get on to it did she kiss you or not?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea she did" Odd said proudly and slightly blushing.

"Were?" Ulrich asked testy

"Lips" Odd said pointing to them

Ulrich sighed he knew what this meant he now has to ask Yumi out.

Odd smirked at Ulrich "You know what this means" Odd smirked

Ulrich looked at Odd and sighed "Yes I do Odd" Ulrich said through a sigh.

Odd smirked. "But were would I take her ? " Ulrich asked.

"I saw this flyer for a carnival going on from Friday all the way to next Monday why not take her there?" Odd asked.

Ulrich looked at Odd and nodded in agreement. "I'll ask her out tommorow" Ulrich said. Odd nodded "Alright" Odd said through a yawn. Odd took out his pajamas and put them on and plopped himself on the bed. Ulrich reached for the light . "Night Odd" Ulrich said sleepily. "Night Ulrich" Odd said mummbeld. The lights then went off.

**~Next Day~**

Ulrich woke up knowing what the day was. They day he asks Yumi out. He took out his earplugs that block out Odd's loud snoring . He opened up his closet and took them out and laid them on his bed . He looked over at Odd who was asleep . Ulrich went over to him.

"Odd wake up!" Ulrich almost screamed.

"mmmm mom just five more mintues" Odd mummbeld

Ulrich sighed "Odd come on!" Ulrich said.

"Mom!" Odd mummbled.

Ulrich sighed . Ulrich then ribbed the blanket off of Odd. But Odd grabbed the blanket and he was still asleep. "Mom!" Odd mummbled which almost formed into a scream.

Odd and Ulrich went back and forth pulling the blanket until. PLOP! Odd fell on the floor . Odd woke up and looked up at Ulrich "Ow that really hurt Ulrich!" Odd said while rubbing his head. Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Come on we have to get dressed and get down to the cafeitra" Ulrich said as he started getting dressed.

Odd nodded and took out his clothes.

"So your going to do it right?" Odd asked while putting his shirt on

"Yea I will" Ulrich said tying his shoe

"Don't chicken out" Odd said putting his pants on

"I won't" Ulrich said tying his other shoe

"You'll do fine" Odd said tying his shoe

Ulrich bit his lip "I hope" he said.

"I know you will" Odd said finishing tying his other shoe.

Ulrich picked up his backpack "Ready?" Ulrich asked

Odd picked his up and nodded "yea I'm ready" Odd said. They went to the door and walked out.

**~In the cafe~**

Yumi sat there waiting for them to come. She tapped her plastic fork on the metal tray. Hardly anyone was their yet . She sighed . "Yumi!" a voice that sounded like Aelitas. Yumi turned and saw it was Aelita. Yumi smiled "Hey Aelita . Yumi said as Aelita got to the table. Aelita put her tray down and ploped herself down.

"So?" Yumi said curios like

Aelita turned to her "So?" Aelita said back confused.

"How was your date with Odd?" Yumi asked sorta excited.

Aelita gushed a bit "We kissed" Aelita said

Yumi smiled and slightly shocked . "Really?" Yumi asked

Aelita nodded and blushed a bit.

"Awww" Yumi said happily.

"Hey guys" Odd said putting down his tray and plopping himself down next to Aelita.

"Hey" Ulrich said plopping himself down.

"Guess Einstein isn't joining us again" Odd said

"Probably seeing doing something with his computer" Yumi said

Odd looked at Ulrich his eyes darted to Yumi. Ulrich knew what that meant. Ulrich sighed "Um Yumi can I talk to you for a few mintues?" Ulrich asked

Yumi turned to him and smiled "Sure" Yumi said. Ulrich got up. Yumi got up and followed Ulrich outside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yumi asked .

"Well I wanted to as-" Ulrich said before he got cut off by Sissi.

"Hello Ulrich dear" Sissi said flipping her hair batting her eyes.

Ulrich groaned _'ugh stupid barbie wannbe" _Ulrich thought.

"What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich growled slightly.

"Well Ulrich I wanted to know if you wanted to go the carnival with me tonight" Sissi said flirty like.

"Um well I have someone already to go with" Ulrich said .

Sissi looked at Yumi and growled a bit "Well Ulrich dear if hange your mind to go with me you know where to find me" Sissi said flirty like.

Ulrich rolled his eyes "Yea I know" Ulrich said . Sissi gave a flirty smile and walked away.

"Ugh I can't stand her" Ulrich said turning back to Yumi.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Yumi asked probably already knowing what it was .

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the carnival with me , Odd and Aelita as friends" Ulrich said trying not to blush.

Yumi smiled "Alright" Yumi said .

"Okay pick you up and 6 ?" Ulrich asked. _'YES!' _Ulrich thought

"Sure" Yumi said smiling.

"Alright well lets get back to the cafe" Ulrich said smiling.

Yumi nodded and they walked back.

**~In class~**

Odd , Aelita and Ulrich walked into the classroom . They were there before the teacher and the rest of the students. They plopped down in their seats.

Odd turned to Ulrich "So?" Odd asked Ulrich

"So?" Ulrich asked back.

"How did it go?" Odd asked.

"She said yes I'm picking her up at 6" Ulrich said smiling a bit.

Odd smiled "well a promise is a promise" Odd said to Ulrich and turned to Aelita . "Aelita?" Odd turned to Aelita.

Aelita turned to Odd "yes Odd?" Aelita asked in her sweet voice.

"Do you want to go to the carnival tonight with me , Ulrich and Yumi?" Odd asked.

Aelita smiled "Sure" Aelita said smiling . Odd smiled and kissed Aelita's cheek 'alright" Odd said . Everyone then came into class and then the teacher class then started.

**~After class~**

Ulrich and Odd walked back to their door room to get ready for their dates. They got in their door room. They grabbed their shampoo,soap and clean cloths. They walked down to the shower stalls.

"Um Odd" Ulrich said as they were walking to the stalls

"Yea?" Odd said

"Do you think maybe I can barrow your axe temptation for tonight?" Ulrich asked . He couldn't believe he was asking for that stuff. That stuff that he thought wouldn't work. The stuff that made him cough.

Odd smiled "Thought you didn't like it" Odd said smirking

Ulrich sighed "yea but I just want to try to see if it might help a bit" Ulrich said.

Odd smirked "yea sure buddy told you you'll never know when your going to need it" Odd said with a goofy grin. Ulrich rolled his eyes . They got to the stalls they started the water and started their showers.

**~At Yumi's house~**

Yumi got out the tube and wrapped the towel around her and went to her closet. She diceded to wear her plaid blue mini skirt and black tank top that showed off her curves a bit and and a black belt with blue heart and black come bat boots with blue laces. She dried herself first and then put her cloths on. She then put on her perfume that smells like jasmine flowers and put on some vanilla lipgloss. She put a blue headband in her hair. _Ding dong! _the door bell rang .

_'Must be Ulrich' _Yumi thought excited. She went to the door and opened it . There Ulrich was .

"Hey Yumi re-?" Ulrich said before he saw Yumi was wearing he was shocked . He looked at her legs they were really long. He never seen Yumi wear something so reveling . Well it wasn't totally reveling just girly like. Gothic but girly.

"Wow Yumi you look really nice tonight" Ulrich said "I mean not that you don't look nice every night but tonight you look really nice" Ulrich said.

Yumi smiled "Thanks Urlich" Yumi said

"Well ready?" Ulrich said looping his arm into hers.

"Yea I'm ready" Yumi said smiling. And they walked to the carnival.

"Were going to meet Odd and Aelita there" Ulrich said .

"Alright" Yumi said smiling . _'Did Ulrich put axe on for me?' _Yumi thought

_'Yumi really dressed really hot...' _Ulrich thought.

and they kept on walking .

**~At the carnival~**

Ulrich and Yumi met up with Odd and Aelita . Odd who was holding Aelita's waist.

"Hey took you long enough" Odd said jokingly.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Can we just go in ?" Ulrich asked.

Odd looked at him "Yea okay" Odd said smirking and turned around and walked in.

They all went over to the ticket booth . Odd got the tickets for him and Aelita . Ulrich pulled out his money . Yumi reached for her wallet. Until she felt a hand on her hand . She felt something like a shock going up her arm like eletricty . She looked up and saw it was Ulrich.

"Yumi what are you doing?" Ulrich asked his hand still on Yumi's hand. Yumi couldn't get a word out their eyes were locked on each others. Yumi's eyes locked on Ulrich milk chocolate ones . Ulrich's eyes were locked on Yumi's artic blue ones. Yumi bite her lip a bit . She started blushing she wanted to look away but couldn't it was like something just taken control over her . Like she was froze like that. Until

"Hey can you both quit it with the eye sex? and hurry up?" Odd shouted.

They both snapped out of it Ulrich then took his hand off of Yumi's and paid for the tickets. He gave Yumi her ticket and they went in.

**~In there~**

They all entered in . Music blasting lights flooding the sidewalks huge fairswheel . "Okay so who wants to do what? Play games? Rides? or eat?" Odd asked turning to all of them.

"It doesn't matter" Ulrich said shrugging .

"Whatever you guys want to do first" Yumi said.

"Well I know I'm hungry" Odd said as he turned to Aelita "What do you want to do Princess?" Odd asked. Aelita was eyeing a huge stuffed teddybear . They knew what was coming .

"I want that stuffed bear" Aelita said still eyeballing it. Odd smiled "Want me to win it for you?" Odd asked smiling. Aelita turned to him with a smile "You don't have to " Aelita said sweetly.

"Well I want to" Odd said . He held Aelita's hand and they walked over to the game.

Ulrich turned to Yumi "Want to go over there ?" Ulrich asked .

Yumi smiled "sure" . They walked over there. Odd put down the money and the guy gave him four balls . Odd started throwing them at the empty bottles. They all knocked down without any problem. "Ding ding we have a winner! now what do you want son?" The guy said . "The big stuffed bear" Odd said. The guy nodded and handed him the huge stuffed bear. Odd smiled and handed it to Aelita. Aelita smiled and kissed Odds cheek . Odd turned to Yumi and Ulrich "If you guys need us were going to the hotdog cart" Odd said turning around.

Ulrich went over to the game. The guy turned to Ulrich "Aww hello there sonny wish to play?" the guy said . His face was round and he had big cheeks and they were red and he had one of those carny mustaches. Ulrich nodded and placed the money on the table . The guy took the money and put the four balls down. Yumi knew what Ulrich was doing but didn't want to say anything. BAM! just in one shot all the bottles knocked down. The guy smiled "Anything from the top shelf" the guy said .Ulrich pointed at the big black teddybear with a blue ribbon. Ulrich handed it to Yumi. Yumi smiled " Ulrich you didn't have to" Yumi said smiling.

"Well I wanted to" Ulrich said smiling .

"Lets go find Aelita and Odd" Ulrich said as he looped his arm around hers and they went off to find Odd and Aelita. While they were looking for Odd and Aelita they bumped into Sissi.

"Hey Ulrich dear" Sissi said flirty like .

_'Ugh..Sissi' _Ulrich and Yumi both thought.

"What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing I just thought I might find you here...just not with stringbean" Sissi said her eyes darting to Yumi.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Well I much rather be with a string bean instead of a barbie" Ulrich said.

"Ugh! Ulrich!" Sissi said as she stomped her foot. "At least I have curves unlike stringbean over here!" Sissi said angry .

Yumi couldn't control her anger . Yumi did something out of character she wrapped her arms around Ulrichs neck and her chest were against his . Ulrich blushed slightly but he knew what Yumi was trying to do so he wrapped his arms around her waist. Yumi made it look like she was going into to kiss Ulrich Ulrich did the same . Sissi growled "UGH!" Sissi said as she stomped again . Sissi begun to walk off and then she turned around to both of them "Ulrich when you come to your senses I'll be back at the school" Sissi said as she walked back.

Yumi dropped her hands to her sides Ulrich did the same .

"Nice move Yumi" Ulrich said

"Thanks and nice job playing along" Yumi said. As much as they both don't want to admit it they both knew they wanted to kiss each other.

Ulrich's cell phone rang he picked it up it was Odd.

Ulrich answered it "Hey were are you?" Ulrich asked .

"Me and Aelita are at the fairswheel come over there" Odd said.

"Alright we'll meet you there" Ulrich said

"See ya" Odd said.

Ulrich clicked the off button and put his cell back in his pocket.

"Were are they?" Yumi asked

"At the fairswheel l they want us to meet them there" Ulrich said as he looped his arm around Yumis and they walked to the fairswheel.

**~At the Fairswheel~**

Yumi and Ulrich got there and saw Odd and Aelita and went over to them.

"Took you long enough"Odd said jokingly.

Ulrich rolled his eyes "we getting on?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea but me and Aelita are going on one car alone and you and Yumi can go toghater" Odd said with a slight smirk.

Ulrich looked at Odd with that 'I hate you' look . They got on line. The line moved really quick . Finally they got up there . Odd and Aelita got in their car the guy working he fairswheel shut the door and off they went. Yumi and Ulrichs car came Ulrich got in he grabbed Yumi's hand and helped her up . Yumi got in and the guy shut the door closed and off they went. Ulrich and Yumi were sitting so close so close that they can feel each others body heat. They both looked out the window .

"Nice night huh?" Ulrich asked

"Yea its nice" Yumi said .

They both sat quite for a few minutes until .

"Yumi" Ulrich said quite.

"Yes Ulrich" Yumi said quite .

"How much fun are you having tonight?" Ulrich asked

Yumi turned "Alot why?" Yumi asked .

"Well I'm having fun with you tonight and I ha-" Ulrich said before he got cut off by someones lips pressing against his . It was Yumis. Her arms wrapped around his neck her chest pressing against his body . Ulrich followed along . He felt her tongue in his mouth . Ulrich then put his tongue in her mouth both their tongue dancing like two tango dancers . Both bodies with the feeling of electricity running their veins . They both stopped and looked into each others eyes. Yumi looking into Ulrichs milk chocolate brown ones Ulrich looking into Yumis artic blue ones. Ulrich looked out the window and saw they were almost down on the ground. "Well looks like were almost down" Ulrich said.

Yumi nodded . Yumi couldn't believe she did that she was shocked she did that but a good shock and she kinda liked it. The car came down and they got off. Ulrich helped Yumi down . They met up with Odd and Aelita .

Odd yawned loudly "Ready to go?" Odd asked

Ulrich , Yumi and Aelita nodded . They all turned to the exit and walked back to the school.

**~AWWWW :D! Ulrich and Yumi kissed :D! how cute ;D Well help you enjoyed :3~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~UBER SORRY I haven't updated lately that is what I get for being in nursing o.o anywho lets get this thing started~**

**~Back at the school~**

Odd walked Aelita back to her door room .

"Had fun tonight?" Odd asked smiling

Aelita smiled and nodded "yes of course Odd there is no boring moment with you around Odd" Aelita smiled .

Odd smiled and kissed Aelita's forehead . "get some sleep Princess" Odd said .

Aelita looked at him and smiled and kissed him goodnight . "Night Odd" Aelita said smiling

"Night Princess" Odd said as Aelita closed the door. Odd turned around to walk to his room until .

"Ew! Odd!" A voice that sounded like Sissi's.

Odd looked it was Sissi . She was wearing yellow short short sweats and a orange short sleeved belly shirt and pink furry slippers with a purple toothbrush and blue towel on her shoulder.

'Oh crap...she saw...' Odd thought .

"What were you doing kissing you cousin?" Sissi said with her hand on her hip and wiggling her tooth brush in his face.

"What do you mean Sissi?" Odd said smirking. 'hey if she saw might as well play around with her ...'

"UGH! you know what I mean! isn't she your cousin? wouldn't that be incest? or whatever?" Sissi said crossing her arms.

"Not if they're not related" Odd said smiling goofy like smile on his face

Sissi dropped her arms and put one on her hip. "What do you mean?" she asked curios

"Aelita aren't really related like that...Were love cousins my parents known her parents for a long time that stuff" Odd said smiling. Sissi looked at him unbelieving "Yea okay like I'll believe that" Sissi said .

"Well we are believe it or not you can say were not but we are" Odd said .

Sissi growled and stammered off.

'Always fun to play head games with that barbie' Odd thought as he walked to his room.

**~In Odd and Ulrich's room ~**

Ulrich was already in the room he was laying on the bed staring at the celing . All he thought about was the kiss. He thought about how soft Yumi's lips were and how surprisingly she was good at it. Ulrich was lost in thought until 'BANG!' the door banged open . Ulrich jumped right out of his thoughts and looked over and saw it was Odd. Odd came through the door.

"Hey" Ulrich said sitting up .

Odd looked over "Hey" Odd said going over to his bed . He opened the draw were Kiwi was in . Kiwi hopped out and layed down in front of Odd.

"So?" Odd asked curiosly .

Ulrich looked at him a little puzzled "So..?" Ulrich asked back

"Did you and Yumi kiss?" Odd asked sitting on his bed Kiwi in his lap .

Ulrich stared at the floor and blushed a little "Yes we did" Ulrich said remebering it.

Odd smiled "I was hoping that would happen" Odd said smiling. Ulrich smiled a little .

"Oh yea guess who I bumped into while dropping off Aelita" Odd said

Ulrich looked up "Barbie wannabe?" Ulrich said

Odd nodded "And she saw me kissing Aelita goodnight" Odd said .

Ulrich looked up "What did she say ?" Ulrich asked curios but knowing it was probably something stupid she said .

"She asked me why did I kiss Aelita who is known as my cousin around here and then she said wouldn't that be considered incest? And then I played with her head a bit and then told her that were love cousins" Odd said while petting Kiwi "and then she walked off confused" Odd said . Ulrich chuckled "Oh I can only imgine" .

Odd chuckled "Her face looked so funny walking away" Odd chuckled again. Ulrich yawned "Well as much as I would love to hear how Barbie wannabe's face looked I'm tired and going to bed" Ulrich said yawning again. Odd laughed and then yawned . "I'll tell you in the moring" Odd said as he turned off his light . Ulrich nodded and then turned off his light . They fell asleep.

**~At Yumi's house in her room~**

Yumi was putting on her black plaid short shorts and black sleeveless bellybutton shirt. She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling . She thought about the kiss . How soft his lips were. She smiled at the thought . She yawned and she looked at her clock . "11:13" She mumbled sleepily . She turned off her lamp light and fell asleep .

"Mmm mmm keep going" Yumi moaned .

Ulrich smiled sexy like . Ulrich's legs were over Yumis hips Yumi was on the bottom . They both were naked everything exposed .

"MMMMMmmm Ulrich that feels so good!" Yumi moaned pretty loudly.

"Okay my Yumi" Ulrich said hot like .

Yumi then jumped out of her sleep and . She breathed heavy like as if she really did do it . She couldn't believe she would dream of it . She looked at her clock "12:02" she mumbled . She looked at her blue bed sheets . She won't admit it she did like it though. She sighed and she rested her head on the pillow and fell back asleep .

"Oh Ulrich dear" said a voice that sounded alot like Sissy's

Ulrich turned and smiled "Oh Sissy dear" .

Yumi was sitting in a wooden bench in a beautiful park . The sun was shining , blossom petals were falling gently on the ground. Sissy went into Ulrich's arms. Sissy was giggling happily . Ulrich reached into kiss her .

Yumi woke up again her eyes went wide . She couldn't believe what she saw . Ulrich ... Kissing Sissy . Yumi looked down "Would Ulrich ever?" Yumi said to herself . "No no it was just a dream" Yumi said she looked at her clock "12:30" she said and put her head back on her pillow and fell asleep .

**~So thats a wrap :D! our poor Yumi having a wet dream and then a a nightmare what will happen next? Hope you enjoyed :D!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Merry late Christmas :D!anywhooo As we left off Yumi had a nightmare / wetdream now lets see what happen with Odd You may see some of Chapter 1 in this~**

**OddXAelita**

_Odd was outside he was leaning on a huge oak tree there was a fog and it was a thick as pea soup and it was night out the only light Odd had was the moonlight no one was out. _

_'This seems familar have I been here before?' Odd thought he looked up and heard small quite footsteps. He looked up and saw Aelita and smiled. Aelita came closer and closer to him. " Hey Odd " Aelita said with a small smile. _

_'Yup I have been here before it's the same dream I had before asking Aelita out...But if I'm already dating her why is it happing again?' Odd thought . Odd looked up and said "Hey Aelita" Odd said smiling. Aelita got closer to him her breasts on his chests. Odd smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Aelita's small waist. _

_Aelita smiled "Oh Odd" Aelita said cute like. _

_"Aelita" Odd said reaching for her lips. Aelita was doing the same. Until the ground benth them started shaking they both looked down the earth benth their feet was cracking. The ground starting to break apart . The ground started spearting them . "ODD!" Aelita cried out frightend . "Aelita!" Odd yelled out . The ground spreated them . "ODD!" Aelita cried out she dropped to the floor looking like she was going to cry. Odd made a jump for it. He was almost there . But didn't make it his hands griped on the edge he tried getting up there . He was almost there he had great upper body strangth. 'Almost there' He thought until BOOM! BOOM! lighting lit the sky and it started rainging heavy . 'Oh crap!' Odd thought . He then felt a hand grabbing his arm up. He looked up it was Aelita . "Ugh! ugh!" Aelita stragled to pull him . But due to the water Odd slipped right out of Aelita's hands . Odd started falling into darkness. The last words he heard was Aelita crying "ODD!" ._

"NO! No!" Odd screamed as he kicked and tossed and turned .

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted while shaking Odd trying to wake him up.

"NO! NO!" Odd screamed out .

Ulrich sighed "I don't want to do this but" Ulrich said . He slapped Odd hard.

Odd woke right up. He looked around nerveously "Is she okay?" Odd asked frantically.

"Is who okay?" Ulrich asked puzzled.

"Aelita is she okay?" Odd asked nervous

"Yea she's fine why?" Ulrich asked .

"Because last thing I remember I was falling into the center of the earth and Aelita was trying to save me but her grip loosened and I fell a-and" Ulrich cut him off before he could finish . "Odd it was just a bad dream don't worry Aelita is just fine I'm sure of it" Ulrich said . Odd nodded . "Okay now let's get dressed and meet the rest downstairs" Ulrich said . Odd nodded and got out of bed calmly. They put on their clothes and headed downstairs.

"Did anything good happen in your dream before all of that happen?" Ulrich asked

Odd put his hands behind his head and nodded "Yea it was foggy night and the moon was our only light and she was about to kiss me why?" Odd asked .

"No reason" Ulrich said .

"Well what I find funny is that it was the contiueion of the dream I had before asking Aelita out" Odd said .

"Really?" Ulrich asked .

Odd nodded "yea it was only I didn't expect that" Odd said .

"Our minds can do funny things" Ulrich said as they got to the cafe. They got in and saw Yumi with her head down with a full tray.

"Is that Yumi?" Odd asked tilting his head.

Ulrich looked ad nodded "Yea its her and she doesn't look okay" Ulrich said.

"She didn't even touch her food" Odd said .

"We should go see whats wrong" Ulrich said about to walk over there until they heard a small sweet voice .

"Hey Odd hey Ulrich" said the sweet voice. They both turned and saw Aelita .

"Hey Aelita" Odd said smiling .

"Hey" Ulrich said who was still focused on Yumi. Aelita looked and saw Yumi . "Is that Yumi is she okay?" Aelita said squinting .

Ulrich nodded . "We should go see what's wrong" Aelita said . "I was about to do that" Ulrich said as begun to walk over there. As they got closer and closer they realized Yumis hair was all messy she want wearing her usual gothic black outfit. She was wearing a pink hoodie , denim ripped up jeans , and pink converse . Ulrich reached out and touched Yumi's arm .

"Hey Yumi its Ulrich you okay?" Ulrich asked concerned.

Yumis head popped up "Gorge Washington!" Yumi blurted out. Yumi then turned around and noticed it was Odd,Ulrich and Aelita "Oh hey guys" Yumi said tiredly.

"Hey Yumi you okay?" Aelita asked worried

Yumi smiled a little "Yea I'm fine just didn't sleep well last night" Yumi said.

Ulrich put his arms around Yumi and pulled her in. Ulrich looked at Odd and Aelita "You guys go get some breakfast I'll stay here with Yumi" Ulrich said as Yumi put her head on Ulrichs chest.

"Whatever you say Romeo" Odd said with a big goofy grin . Ulrich rolled his eyes. Odd looped his arm to Aelita and they went to the breakfast line.

As soon as they came back they saw Jeremy sitting there talking to Ulrich .

"Well look who deiced to show up to breakfast" Odd said putting his tray down. Jeremy rolled his eyes "Yea" Jeremy said .

"Hey whats wrong Einstein?" Odd asked .

Jeremy looked up . "I'll tell you whats wrong ... I heard to certain people are going out..." Jeremy said angry. Ulrich looked up .

"Well they're making it obvious" Odd said scoffing down his pancakes.

"Not Ulrich and Yumi! You and Aelita!" Jeremy said . Yumi's head popped up as soon as she heard her name . "Who called my name?" Yumi said tiredly . "No one go back to sleep" Ulrich said . Yumi nodded and put her head back on Ulrichs chest .

"Where did you hear that from anyway?" Odd said looking at Jeremy .

"I over heard Nicholas and Herb talking about you two" Jeremy said angry.

"And how are so sure it was about us going out? It could of been anything" Aelita said convincing.

"Well.." Jeremy said crossing his arms. "I heard that Odd" Jeremy said as he was pointing to Odd "Kissed Aelita on the forehead while taking her back to her room at 8:30" Jeremy said . Odd and Aelita both looked down guilty.

"So it is true! You guys are going out! And you didn't tell me? And Aelita as far as it goes for you..." Jeremy said angry . Aelita got up and put her hands on the table "As far as it goes for me what?" Aelita said with attitude .

Jeremy looked at her full of anger . He then just took his tray and walked away. Aelita sat back down . Ulrich looked at Odd and Aelita .

"Wow who knew Jermney could be so immature..." Ulrich said .

Aelita just shook her head "I can't believe he became so immature about this topic..." Aelita said still somewhat pissed.

"Yea and plus when will even have the time to tell him? He's always cooped up in his room on that computer" Odd said scoffing down another pancake .

"I think the reason Jeremy was like that with you is because he liked you and still probably does" Ulrich said .

Aelita crossed her arms "Well I just don't like him anymore he has to get over that . Plain and simple." Aelita said . Ulrich and Odd nodded in agreement .

"Plus Jeremy isn't exciting he thinks all because I was materialized from a computer I'm into everything that has to do with computers" Aelita said pissed.

"He really needs to get a life though he won't get a girlfriend if he keeps doing what he's doing" Odd said reaching for his juice.

Aelita nodded in agreement .

"Hey guys um I think I'm gonna take Yumi to class early besides we have only 4 minutes left" Ulrich said as he got up and picked up Yumi.

"Alright see you in class" Odd said . "See ya" Ulrich said as he turned and walked away with Yumi in his arms.

"We should probably get going too" Aelita said . Odd nodded and took his and Aelits tray and dumped out the leftover food. Odd looped his arm around Aelitas and they walked to class.

**~In class~**

Odd and Aelita were the first ones there . They took for their usual seats . Ulrich came in after them .

"How's Yumi now?" Odd asked

"The nurse said after she wakes up she can go back to her classes" Ulrich said . Odd and Aelita nodded . Then a few mintues later Jeremy came in . He gave Odd and Aelita a nasty glare and sat in the back of the room .

"Geez he's being so immature about this" Odd whispered.

Ulrich shook his head "Ignore him he'll get over it eventually" Ulrich said in a low whisper. Odd and Aelita nodded .

"Or he'll just keep being a baby about it" Aelita said.

"Well I hope he gets over it I mean how long can he stay mad?" Odd whispered.

The teacher came in and so did everyone else class started.

**~After class~**

The bell rang everyone got up .

"Hey I'm going to go check on Yumi " Ulrich said .

"Alright see you in gym" Odd said as he looped his arm to Aelitas and they started walking.

**~A few minutes later~**

Odd was on his way to the locker rooms until he heard someone calling for him. "ODD!" shouted a voice that sounded like Ulrichs . Odd turned around to see Ulrich running towards him. Odd waited there for him . Ulrich caught up .

Ulrich put his hands on his knees to catch his breath .

"Whats wrong?" Odd asked worried.

"Y-Yumi isn't in the nurses office" Ulrich said straightening up still catching his breath.

"Didn't the Nurse say she can go back to her classes after she wakes up?" Odd said .

"Yea but I checked in her second period class which Italian and she's not in there" Ulrich said .

"Maybe she went to the bathroom" Odd said .

"Well then explain this to me ... The nurse wasn't even in her office which is unusual don't you think?" Ulrich said .

Odd eyes went wide "You don't think?" Odd asked

"Possibly" Ulrich said .

"Oh crap" Odd said

**~DUN DUN DUN! O: . So Yumi got kidnapped and Jeremy is pissed at them . I think I'm gonna leave this a cliff hanger ;D Hope you enjoyed ~**


End file.
